The use of large reflector structures for satellite communication networks is becoming more widespread as demand for mobile communications increases. As the required aperture size or number of reflectors per space-deployed communication site increases, the availability of lightweight, compactly packaged antenna structures is a key element in continuing industry growth.
A non-limiting example of an umbrella type and folded rib mesh reflector that has been deployed by the National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA) for over a quarter of century is the Tracking Data Relay System (TDRS) reflector antenna system. In its deployed state, the metallic mesh reflector structure of the TDRS system measures 4.8 meters in diameter; however, when folded, it readily fits within a cylindrical volume approximately one meter in diameter and three meters in length. Each satellite in the deployed TDRS constellation employs two such antennae. In addition to the TDRS antenna system, commercial mobile communications systems that employ two mesh reflectors, each having an aperture size of twelve meters are also in production. Each of these reflectors, with folding ribs, is sized to fit within a cylindrical volume approximately one meter diameter and four and one-half meters in length. By folding the ribs, the same TDRS-configured volume, moderately lengthened, can package a reflector over twice the TDRS size.
There are varieties of other reflector designs in which rigid elements are oriented in either a radial direction from the reflector center or a circumferential direction at the reflector periphery, and may employ foldable rigid elements to improve packaging. Non-limiting examples of such prior art antenna structures include the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,787,671; 5,635,946; 5,680,145; 5,451,975; 5,446,474; 5,198,832; 5,104,211; and 4,989,015.